


Le nettoyage de printemps

by Lulu_folle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Nami a décidé qu'il fallait nettoyer le Thousand Sunny. Au grand désespoir de ses compagnons !





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Ce qui va suivre n'est pas loin du délire épileptique sous cocaïne. Attendez-vous à du non-sérieux total et des idioties à gogo !  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> P.S. : Planning de publication :  
> Prologue : 12/06/18  
> Chapitre 1 : 19/06/18  
> Chapitre 2 : 26/06/18  
> Chapitre 3 : 03/07/18  
> Chapitre 4 : 10/07/18  
> Chapitre 5 : 17/07/18 (dernier chapitre)

C'était un jour anormalement calme sur le Thousand Sunny, le bateau de l'équipage du pirate Luffy au chapeau de paille. Pourquoi était-ce si calme vous demandez vous sûrement. Vous le saurez très prochainement.

 

To be continued

 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je rigole voilà la suite.

 

 

Ce jour-là, Nami avait décidée que ce serait le jour du nettoyage de printemps (ou d'hiver ou d'été ou d'automne. Ça dépend de son humeur).

    * Bien, tout le monde est ici? Parfait, voici la distribution des tâches ; Luffy, nettoyage des ponts et des couloirs, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le capitaine que tu ne vas rien faire ! Zorro, de même, et surveille bien cet idiot, avec lui on n'est jamais sûrs de rien. Ussop, nettoyage des canons et inventaire de la réserve de poudres, et je me fiche que tu l'ais déjà fait hier, ton atelier est toujours aussi sale ! Sanji, nettoyage de la cuisine et inventaire des provisions, il m'a semblé que Luffy avait quelques miettes au coin de la bouche hier. Chopper, nettoyage de l'infirmerie et inventaire des médicaments. Je suis sûre que c'est déjà très bien rangé Chopper, mais nous allons bientôt arriver à la prochain île et il faudrait savoir de quelles plantes tu as besoin. Robin, nettoyage de la chambre des filles, et Sanji, je suis sûre et certaine que ce serait une mauvaise idée de te confier le nettoyage de cette chambre. Franky, vérification de l'état global du Thousand Sunny, je sais, tu vérifie déjà tous les jours, dis-toi que ce sera ta vérification journalière ! Brook, nettoyage de la chambre des garçons, et non, toi non plus tu ne nettoiera pas la chambre des filles ! Quand à moi je vais ranger tous les documents se trouvant sur ce bateau, Luffy a eu la brillante idée de tout envoyer voler hier.




La rousse jeta un regard meurtrier en direction de Luffy.

    * Bref, inspection du travail effectué dans six heures et **SI** le travail est bien fait alors vous pourrez manger. Des questions ?



    * Non, Nami (chérie pour Sanji ) répondirent t-ils avec plus ou moins d'énergie.

 




Un réveil à six heures du matin, sans aventures à la clé, rien ne pouvait plus démotiver Luffy, il restait donc amorphe. Chopper et Ussop étaient encore à moitié endormis et le second trouvant la fourrure du premier très confortable. Robin, parfaitement réveillée, observait tout le monde avec un petit sourire mystérieux, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Brook titillait sans grande conviction les cordes de son violon et Franky celles de sa guitare. Quand à Zoro et Sanji, ils ne cessaient de se lancer des regards meurtriers, pour on ne savait quelle raison. On les avait entendus se disputer déjà la veille. Mais comme ils se disputaient plusieurs fois par jour, tous les jours, ce n'était pas vraiment un indice. Les joyeux lurons partirent finalement vers la tache qui leur avait été assignée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

 

To be continued

 


	2. Un coup de balais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !   
> Notre équipage favori commence son nettoyage intensif du navire !   
> Attention aux surprises !  
> Bonne lecture !

Dans la cuisine :

Frotte, frotte fait le balai, zyeute, zyeute font les yeux en cœur de Sanji tandis qu'il regarde sa Nami chérie ranger ses livres de cuisine, emportés hors de la cuisine par Luffy.

    * Oh Nami chérie, que tu es jolie lorsque tu es concentrée.

    * La ferme Sanji, je suis occupée.

    * Oui, mon petit sucre d'orge, souhaites-tu, ma princesse que je te mitonne un petit coktail ?




Sans l'écouter, Nami ramassa une feuille solitaire, sans doute arrachée d'un livre par Luffy hier. Elle se figea un instant, avant de recouvrer toute sa voix :

    * Oh mon dieu !

    * Que ce passe t-il Nami chéri, demanda Sanji inquiet.

    * C'est quoi ça !!!!!!!




Le « ça » ne désignait pas l'objet, mais ce qu'il y avait dessus. Et Nami se mit en rogne.

 

Dans l'infirmerie :

Calme, calme, calme. Le calme règne dans la pièce où Chopper est le maître, tandis qu'il range les bandes, le désinfectant, les plantes médicinales et les médicaments.

    * Alors, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de menthe poivrée et d'ambroise, il faudra que je demande à Nami d'en acheter. Oh, il faudra aussi que je fixe une date pour faire la visite médicale. Avec toutes les blessures que reçoivent certains, ça me serait bien utile pour avoir un suivi sur le long terme.




Chopper laissa achapper un petit rire guilleret. Qu'il aimait travailler dans son infirmerie. Lorsque soudain, il fit une découverte, il poussa un cri puis bégaya un peu :

    * Que...que-ce...que-ce que c'est que ça ?!




Pure question rhétorique, Chopper savait déjà.

 

Dans la chambre des filles :

Robin lit tandis que ses mains font le ménage, elle se lève de temps en temps pour ranger un objet qui est tombé lorsqu 'elle ramassa un objet qui sortait de l'ordinaire, étonnée elle décida de le donner à Nami une fois qu'elle aurait terminer le nettoyage de la chambre. Il semblait cependant que leur premier invité soit arrivé, restait à savoir ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

 

 

Dans la chambre des garçons :

    * Oh, mais serais-ce une petite culotte, fit Brook en ramassant un slip de Franky. Même pas... Continua-t-il, déçu.




Il continua de nettoyer la chambre en fredonnant un petit air qui commençait par * y'a des culottes et des nanas*. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Brook se mit à hurler de joie :

    * Génial !! C'est mon jour de chance !!!!!!




Avec un petit allongement des syllabes, s'il-vous-plaît !

 

 

Dans la canonnière :

    * Oh, bon sang, j'ai failli oublier de nettoyer les canons et tout le bazar qu'il y a ici, s'exclama Ussop.




Eh oui, tandis que tout l'équipage ou presque s'épuisait à nettoyer le bateau, Ussop créait de nouvelles armes dans son atelier. De peur de mourir Ussop nettoya la canonnière en deux temps trois mouvement. Alors qu'il posait son balai et soupirait de soulagement, il remarqua un objet qui ne se trouvait pas au bon endroit.

    * Tiens, que-ce que sa fait ici ça ?




Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête, une ampoule de frayeur.

    * Non ça ne peut pas être ça !




Ussop jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge et grimaça.

\- On va avoir un problème à ce rythme là, il est beaucoup trop tôt !

 

Dans la cale :

    * Bon alors, Docks 0, ça va, Dock 1, c'est OK, Dock 2, tout est bon, Dock 3, tout va bien, et puis Dock 4, tout est O...




Un rugissement bestial sorti de la cale :

    * **QUI A OSÉ FAIRE ÇA !!!!!**




Alors, un Franky fou de rage sortit de la cale, avec l'intention de punir les personnes qui s'étaient rendues coupable du pire crime envisageable pour un charpentier. Personne ne touchait à son bateau. Il savait que c'était un mauvaise idée d'organiser ce bazar ! Et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

 

Sur les ponts et dans les couloirs :

    * Ouais vas-y Zorro, continue comme ça et on aura fini super vite !

    * Dis donc Luffy tu pourrais m'aider, fit l'escrimeur en retirant un balai de sa bouche.

    * Mais non Zorro, tu te débrouille très bien sans moi, et puis on dirait que tu as nettoyé des couloirs toute ta vie.

    * Je vais te buter !!!

    * Ha ha essaye toujours !




Un léger bruit de clapotement retenti derrière Luffy.

    * Luffy, dit Zorro d'une voix blanche, éloigne toi lentement et calmement de cette fenêtre et surtout ne te retourne pas.




Et bien sûr, Luffy se retourna et ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'écrier :

    * Ouah, mais que-ce qu'ils font là !!

    * Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'es con Luffy ! Tu vas nous faire tuer !

    * Mais non Zorro sinon tu danserais avec Brook.

    * Même dans des situations pareilles il faut toujours que tu restes un idiot...




 

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà !  
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !  
> Kissoux


	3. Deux coups de serpillère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Notre ménage continue, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
> Même si quelques petites surprise sont à attendre !  
> Bonne lecture !

Dans la cuisine :

    * Cet imbécile de Luffy, regarde, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a taché cette carte, je vais le tuer ! Et dire que l'on a organisé tout cela pour lui !

    * Tu n'aura pas à te salir les mains Nami chérie, je vais le tuer moi-même.

    * Pourquoi ? Cela ne te concerne pas.

    * Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma Nami chérie !!! fit Sanji en mode Love. Et puisque tu es en colère contre Luffy, on annule tout !




 

Quelque part dans le bateau :

    * Chien à Vautour, Chien à Vautour, répondez.

    * Vautour à Chien, qu'avez-vous à me communiquer ?

    * Chien à Vautour, le plan Zizanie est en marche. Mais les sujets Coup-de-talon et Chaton ont eu une conversation suspecte.

    * Vautour à Chien, continue de surveiller, je vais prévenir Merveille et Chef.




 

Dans l'infirmerie :

    * Au...secours, à...l'aide, sauvez-moi, balbutia Chopper au bord de l'asphyxie.

    * Voyons Choppy, pourquoi es-tu si triste de me retrouver, moi qui me faisais une telle joie de te revoir.

    * Bouhahaha, mon plan marche à merveille, chapeau de paille ne pourra plus rien faire une fois que mon incroyable-géniallissime-super plan sera mis en œuvre.

    * Vous êtes vraiment intelligent chef.




 

Dans la chambre des garçons :

    * Génial, génial j'ai trouvé des petites culottes, génial, génial...etc chante Brook sur l'air de « Petit papa Noël ». Oh, mais peut donc bien avoir volé une petite culotte aux jeunes demoiselles vivant sur ce bateau, réfléchit Brook.




Après un temps de réflexion extrêmement long (un centième de seconde) il décida de se moquer de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Et il reprit sa petite chanson en sautillant dans le couloir.

 

Dans un placard à balais :

    * Aujourd'hui, Luffy au chapeau de paille et son équipage mourra, mouhahahahaha.




 

Retour à la cuisine :

    * Navigatrice, savez vous ce qu'est-ceci ?

    * Oh Robin, de quoi parle-t...




Sanji coupa la parole à Nami, sa Robin d'amour était là !

    * Robin d'amour !!! Comment va-tu?

    * Sanji ! Ferme là !

    * Oui, Nami chérie.

    * J'ai trouvé ceci dans notre chambre tandis que je la rangeais

    * Hein !? Mais, c'est le chapeau d'Ace qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?!




Sanji sanglota dans son coin. Un homme avait accédé à la cabine des filles avant lui !

 

Dans un couloir :

    * Ron...Zzz...Ron...Zzz... Hum, que-ce que je fais là ?




 

Sur le pont inférieur :

    * Franky, on a un problème, je viens de trouver un escargot-pisteur de la marine dans mon atelier.

    * Hein, mais alors ceux qui on bousillé le Dock 4 c'est...

    * La marine !!! Oui, et ils ont beaucoup trop d'avance, les autres doivent déjà être là ! S'écria Ussop.

    * Il faut prévenir tout l'équipage, et vite !!!




 

Sur le pont du Sunny :

    * Mais que-ce qu'ils font là, mais que-ce qu'ils font là ?!

    * J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi tu me pose la question ?

    * Tais-toi Luffy ! Tout est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas signaler notre position ils ne seraient pas en train de nous poursuivre.

    * Dépêcher-vous ! Le colonel Smoker ne veut pas qu'ils s'échappent !




 

La cuisine (encore et toujours):

    * Nami, Sanji, c'est grave la marine a infiltrée notre bateau !!

    * Comment ça ?

    * J'ai trouvé un escargot-pisteur de la marine dans mon atelier, en état de marche.

    * Mais... Commença Nami.

    * Non, ce n'était pas le même, coupa Ussop.

    * Et en plus ils ont bousillé le Dock 4 de façon à ce que la mise en place du Dock 0 face un trou dans la coque.

    * Très bien tout le monde à son poste, on va déjà se tirer de ce guêpier, et ensuite nous verrons où les choses ont pu coincer.




 

Quelque part dans le bateau :

    * Chien à Vautour, Chien à Vautour, nous avons un problème, la marine poursuit l'équipage de chapeau de paille.

    * Vautour à Chien, restez cachez et attendez les renforts.

    * Chien à Vautour, une dernière chose, les mugiwara ont l'air impliqué dans l'arrivée de la marine.

    * Vautour à Chien, pas d'inquiétude, le Chef est avec nous !




 

Dans la vigie :

    * Ron...Zzz...Ron...Zzz...Hum, où suis-je ?




 

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et je vous laisse sur ce petit suspens !  
> A la semaine prochaine !  
> Kissoux !


	4. Trois coups de semonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et tout commence vraiment, l'aventure arrive !  
> Bonne lecture !

    * Branle bas de combat !! hurla Nami. Nous sommes envahis ! Faut déloger tous ces ennemis de notre bateau ! À vos postes !



    * Mais c'est quoi nos postes ?




Tout le monde parut navré pour Brook, mais ils étaient bien content qu'il pose la question. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de son poste.

    * Ouais, t'as raison Brook, moi non plus je ne sais pas quels sont nos postes.




Cette voix d'imbécile heureux ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

    * Luffy, Zorro, que faites vous là ?

    * On a réussi a échapper à la Marine et nous sommes arrivés comme par miracle dans la cuisine répondit Zorro.

    * Un vrai miracle connaissant ton sens de l'orientation tête de gazon !

    * Tu me cherches sourcils en vrilles ?

    * Arrêtez tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas le moment, vous vous étriperez après !!!




Chopper arriva tout essoufflé à cet instant, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à propos de renards, de folle furieuse et de surnoms stupides. Le pauvre avait l'air tellement traumatisé que personne n'osa le questionner.

    * Je vais faire des équipes de deux, et vous donnerai chacun une tâche, soupira Nami, content Brook ?

    * Je le serais encore plus si tu me laissais voir ta petite culotte !




Le poing dévastateur de Nami fit son œuvre, paix à l'âme de Brook.

    * Navigatrice nous somme neuf donc il y aura donc au moins une personne seule, remarqua Robin.

    * Erreur, désormais nous somme dix, répliqua le mec qui s'endort toutes les cinq secondes (et qui est beau gosse soit dit en passant).

    * Ace !!! S'écria l'équipage.

    * Très bien, la Marine n'a qu'à bien se tenir, voici les équipes : Luffy et Ace, Zorro et moi, Sanji et Ussop, Robin et Franky et pour finir, Chopper et Brook. Et voici mon plan, écoutez bien !




La suite fut audible seulement pour les pirates rassemblés autour de la navigatrice.

    * Yosh, maintenant allons vers la grande aventure !

    * LUFFY !! c'est un combat sérieux !! s'écria Nami

    * Nami, il est déjà parti avec Ace , fit remarquer Ussop.

    * Ce qu'il peut m'énerver !! S'énerva Nami. Bref, dispersez vous. Nous ne nous retrouverons que lorsque le bateau sera débarrassé de cette vermine. Je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !

    * Aucun risque Nami chérie, je n'ai rien oublié de ce que tu as dis.




 

Pendant ce temps du côté de la marine :

    * Sergent-chef Tashigi, les pirates que nous poursuivions ont réussi à s'échapper, mais nous les avons identifiés comme étant Roronoa Zorro et Luffy au chapeau de paille. Leur bateau est immobilisé, ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin !

    * Grrr, ce maudit sabreur, aujourd'hui je lui reprendrai le Wado ichimonji et tout ses autres sabres, murmura la gradé puis, continuant plus haut. Poursuivez les recherches, il faut capturer tous l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

    * Bien sergent-chef.




 

Du côté de l'équipage de Baggy le clown :

    * Vautour à chien où êtes vous ? Marmonna Kabaji.

    * Juste derrière imbécile ! Répliqua Morge.

    * Ne me traite pas d'imbécile, moi le second du capitaine.

    * Pff, n'importe quoi !! C'est moi le second du capitaine Baggy.

    * Hein ?! Répète un peu ça

    * Morge, Kabaji, cessez de vous battre, nous avons un ennemi à éliminer et la Marine à tromper.

    * Bien capitaine Baggy ! Dirent-il en cœur.




Derrière Baggy, Alvida soupira devant la débilité congénitale des membre de cet équipage. L'équipage des clowns comme elle les appelait.

 

Du côté de L'équipage de Foxy (ou tête de cube pour les intimes) :

    * Choppy, où est tu ? S'écria Porsche à tue-tête.

    * Voyons Porshe, attends un peu et tu le retrouveras.

    * Bien chef, mais c'est long.

    * Chef, pfff, nous avons un problème, la Marine se trouve sur le bateau.

    * Ce n'est pas grave, la marine ne m'aura pas.

    * Bien sûr chef. Répliqua Porshe, un sourire aux lèvres.




 

Du côté de Luffy et Ace (courant vers le pont supérieur) :

    * Eh, Ace, au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

    * Quoi ?! Tu ne le sais pas ?!

    * Bah non si je te le demande.

    * Tu est encore plus étourdi que je ne le pensais, mais tu ne sauras la raison de ma présence que plus tard.

    * Pff, pourquoi Ace j'ai pas envie d'attendre.

    * Il faut d'abord chasser la Marine de ton Navire.

    * Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'as raison.




 

To be continued

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plut, à la semaine prochaine !  
> Kissoux !


	5. Quatre heures de récurage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouhéhéhé, voici l'épique qui commence !  
> (Bon ok, c'est juste de l'épique de petit niveau, mais quand même !)  
> Bonne lecture !

Du coté de Ussop et Sanji :

    * Ussop, c'est bientôt prêt ?

    * Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Sanji mon arme suprême est quasiment terminée. Et la marine se fera démolir par qui ?




Pitié, il ne va pas encore recommencer, pensa Sanji.

    * Par le Grand Cap'taine Ussop !!

    * Ussop tais toi tu vas nous faire repérer !

    * Non, tout mais pas ça ! Gémit un Ussop en mode genoux-qui-tremblent-parce-qu'il-a-peur-mais-ne-veut-pas-l'avouer.

    * Alors grouille toi de terminer.




10 minutes plus tard :

    * C'est prêt !

    * Enfin, allons rejoindre les autres sur le pont, Nami chérie et Robin d'amour doivent se languir de moi !

    * C'est beau de rêver Sanji, mais ça croit moi, c'est une utopie.




Nous passerons sous silence les instants de violence qui suivirent cette réplique courageuse – ou stupide – de Ussop.

 

Du coté de Chopper et Brook : 

    * Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

    * Voyons Chopper, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu. ? Nous devons juste surveiller ces trois là.

    * Justement, la fille n'arrête pas d'essayer de m'étrangler chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Le grand il ne fait qu'obéir au ordres tordus de son chef. Et le chef, c'est le pire, il m'a forcé à faire parti de son équipage.

    * Yohohoho, tout cela est bien terrible, mais tu es avec moi alors ne crains rien.

    * Mais quand même, elle en met du temps pour le lancer son signal Nami. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arriver...




 

Du coté de Robin et Franky :

    * Allez, en avant, SUPER FRANKY est là !!

    * Une minute, il nous faut d'abord finir de nous occuper du problème dans le Dock 4 et mettre en place le plan.

    * Ah oui, c'est vrai, alors on se dépêche pour pouvoir aider les autres et COLLER UNE ROUSTE A CELUI QUI A OSÉ S'ATTAQUER à MON BATEAU !!!

    * Oui, oui bien sûr.




Et Franky retourna à son bricolage tandis que Robin lisait tranquillement, tout en gardant un œil sur leurs ennemis. Vraiment pratique ce pouvoir de fruit du démon songeait-elle. Surtout pour espionner discrètement les garçons sous la douche.

 

Du coté de Zorro et Nami : 

    * Yosh, Zorro tiens toi près, je ne vais pas tarder à lancer le signal.

    * Ron...Zzzz....Ron....Zzzz....




Une grosse veine de colère apparue sur la tempe de notre navigatrice préférée (ou détesté, c'est selon le point de vue.), c'était un signe de très mauvaise augure pour le sommeil de notre sabreur favori (de-même).

    * Zorro, DEBOUT !!!

    * Hm.. fit-il en baillant.

    * Tiens-toi près je ne vais pas tarder à lancer le signal.




Notre sabreur adoré (le point de vue, le point de vue !) ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se souvenir pourquoi il avait une bosse de belle taille sur la tête.

 

 

Du coté de Luffy et de Ace :

    * Luffy ! Tiens toi tranquille !!

    * Mais Aceuh, moi je veux aller les bastonner.

    * Attends le signal de ta navigatrice, son plan peut marcher alors attends un peu avant d'attaquer ces marines.

    * Pffff, c'est pas drôle.




Luffy parti bouder dans son coin. Il dessina des dessins imaginaires avec son index dans le bois du navire. Ace continua a le surveiller du coin de l’œil. Le gredin pouvait filer à tout moment.

 

 

 

Et puis soudain, un cri sortit de toutes les gorges de l'équipage :

    * Le signal !!! À L'ASSAUT !!




Les marins virent le signal :

    * Eh, c'est quoi cette fusée orange...

    * J'en sais rien moi ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher le sergent-chef Tashigi.

    * Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Les...les...les pirates !!!!!

    * Yaaaaha, BASTON !!

    * Hey, Luffy, laisse m'en un peu !!

    * D'accord Ace. Celui qui en assomme le plus gagne le droit de manger le repas de l'autre.

    * Si tu me prends par les sentiments !




Les marines émirent un brave cris de guerre. Qui se mua rapidement en couinement de sourie.

 

Autre part :

    * Ahaha, Roronoa Zorro, aujourd'hui je te vaincrai.




Kabaji apostropha Zoro, fier comme un coq.

    * Oui, c'est ça, c'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

    * Rhaaaaa, je me nomme Kabaji l'acrobate, second du capitaine Baggy le clown.

    * Ah, le type avec un gros pif est ton capitaine ?

    * Malheureux, tu as osé insulté le capitaine Baggy, tu mourras.




Dix secondes plus tard... Ding, ding, ding, Zorro gagnant par KO. De son coté Nami avait triomphé sans peine de Morge grâce au perfect climact tact crée par Ussop.

    * Viens Zorro, nous devons aller aidez les autres pour chasser ces envahisseurs, mais avant jetons ceux-là dans leur bateau, coupons aussi les cordes qui l'attachent au notre.




Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, puis Zorro et Nami partirent prêter main forte à Luffy et Ace.

 

Dans la cale :

    * Robin, Franky, c'est bon j'ai terminé le système de rotation elliptique suprême, il devrait nous permettre de faire s'éloigner la plupart de nos ennemis, et vous ?

    * C'est bon SUPER FRANKY a réparé le Dock 4, nous allons pouvoir lancer le Dock 0 et faire quitter le navire à toutes ces vermines.

    * Ouais en avant toute !!




Durant cette courte conversation, Sanji eut le temps de se prendre trois râteau par Robin. Pas vexé, il s'en prit un quatrième lors du trajet.

 

Sur le pont inférieur :

    * Yohohoho, ces adversaires n'étaient pas à ma mesure et, me mesurer à une femme ne me plaît guère.

    * Brook, maintenant il faut les mettre dans leur bateau puis retrouver les autre sur le pont principal.

    * Bien, que l'ennemi tremble, nous arrivons Yohohoho.




 

Retour vers « the fantastic brothers» :

    * Luffy, tous les autres sont arrivés, on se replie et après on s'occupe des récalcitrants, d'accord ?

    * OK, je fini celui-ci et j'arrive.




Après la mise à terre du soldat, les deux frères partirent en courant.

    * C'était le combientième ?

    * Cinquante-huit, pourquoi ?

    * Prépares-toi à jeûner Luffy, j'en ais battu soixante-douze !




Dépité, Luffy partis bouder dans son coin. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient de la proue sur le pont d'herbe, quelques marines tenaces sur les talons :

    * Eh mais c'est tête de cube et gros-pif, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

    * Aaaaah, il vient de m'insulter, quelle tristesse.

    * Grrrr, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Luffy au chapeau de paille.




Sans l'écouter, Luffy éclata de rire. Franky, Ussop, Sanji et Robin sortirent soudain de la trappe permettant d'accéder à la cale. Zorro et Nami arrivèrent par la porte face aux escaliers et Chopper et Brook de la poupe. Le charpentier et le menteur installèrent un drôle d'engin sur la rambarde du navire. Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'équipage étaient occupés à repousser les ennemis dans leurs bateaux, mais l'arrivée du colonel Smoker renversa la balance. Les mugiwara étaient en train de perdre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Ussop enclenche le système de rotation elliptique suprême.

 

To be continued

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !  
> Kissoux


	6. Cinq coups de pieds au cul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit délire.  
> Bonne lecture !

L'étrange engin commença à se mouvoir grâce à des chenilles et des roues. Une lame sorti de l'appareil vers l'extérieur du navire. Ce truc était vraiment moche, songea Robin. Un soufflet se mit en marche. Rapidement l'appareil accéléra et continua son chemin. Il rencontra alors la première amarre lancée par la marine. Les chenilles broyèrent le grappin et la lame trancha la corde. Pour finir, le soufflet repoussa le navire de plusieurs mètres. Affolés, les marines partirent en courant pour sauter sur le navire avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin l'appareil repoussa ainsi tous les navires ennemis. Provoquant ainsi la fuite de la plupart des ennemis. Sauf les plus tenaces, Smoker et Tashigi, Baggy et Alvida, et le trio de Foxy. Ils ne résistèrent pourtant pas longtemps aux attaques. Ainsi, Smoker finit par s'en aller suite aux attaques répétées de Ace. Baggy ne résista pas longtemps au tornado tempo de Nami. Pendant ce temps, Franky éjectait Alvida en direction du navire de Bagggy. Luffy, Chopper et Brook envoyèrent très loin Foxy et ses acolytes.

    * Oh la belle fusée ! S'exclama Luffy.

    * Yohoho, je vois très bien ça, mais je n'aie pas d'yeux !!!




Chopper se contenta de soupirer de soulagement. Pour finir, Zorro expédia rapidement son duel, Tashigi partit dès qu'elle vit qu'elle était seule sur le navire. Elle nagea un moment derrière son navire, en ramassant une petite surprise au passage.

    * Il semblerait qu'ils ait eu leur compte, Robin d'amour, s'exclama Sanji en servant un café à sa divinité.

    * Certainement, répondit celle-ci en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

    * ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS PRENEZ LE CAFÉ AU LIEU DE NOUS AIDEZ, EN PLUS C'EST AUSSI DE VOTRE FAUTE, hurlèrent Nami, Brookj, Zorro, Ussop, Chopper et Franky.

    * Hein ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ? demandèrent Luffy totalement largué.

    * Oups... pensa tout l'équipage sauf Luffy.



    * Je suppose que nous n'avons plus le choix, fit remarquer Ussop, bon bah, allons dans la pièce de l'aquarium on t'expliquera tout là-bas.




 

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde sauf Sanji qui avait quelque chose à faire en cuisine se retrouvèrent dans ladite pièce.

    * Hum, par quoi commencer, fit Ussop.

    * Moi je crois savoir... dit Ace.

    * Bon anniversaire Luffy ! Hurla tout l'équipage.

    * Ah (lueur de compréhension dans son regard), c'est pour ça qu'Ace est ici !

    * Ouais, bon anniversaire petit frère.

    * Et maintenant les cadeaux !!




 

Nami lui offrit une breloque qu'elle avait ramassée par terre. Zorro un monstre marin péché du matin. Ussop et Franky une fourchette à tête rotative (très pratique pour les spaghetti). Chopper un nécessaire de maquillage (il l'a acheté pensant que c'était des peintures de guerre ou de camouflage). Robin un livre sur la viande. Brook un magazine cochon (Nami faillit le tuer mais Robin la retint car il ne fallait pas gâcher l'anniversaire du capitaine). Sanji un énorme gâteau rien que pour lui (environ 20 kilos de chocolat, 2 de sucre, 3 de farine, 1 de levure et 10 de crème, sans oublier les fraises pour la décoration). Et Ace un ensemble des meilleures charcuteries de Grand Line (à peu près 30 kilos de charcuterie).

    * Merchi fe zamich, reue chuis fré saipu (Merci les amis, je suis très ému).

    * Mais de rien, quand à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je vais t'expliquer, dit Nami, alors en faîte, tu vois nous avons inviter ton frère pour faire la fête, mais comme nous voulions te faire un Gros cadeau, nous avons eu une idée digne de toi, très stupide donc. Et du coup nous avons voulut t'offrir un combat... Franky, Ussop et Robin ont trafiqués un escargo-pisteur de la marine pour les attirer, Zorro, Brook et Chopper ont fait venir Foxy grâce à une ruse, et Sanji et moi avons attirer Baggy.

    * Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ont tous débarqués en même temps, et nous avons été un peu submergés, dit Robin, et en plus, ils avaient un plan pour nous éliminer.

    * Et oui, heureusement que le grand Ussop-sama était là.

    * Mais oui c'est ça.

    * Tu ne me crois pas Franky !!

    * Non absolument pas.




Et tandis que les deux complices se disputaient, Luffy eut un éclair de génie.

    * Eh les gars, je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose.

    * Quoi ? Demandèrent t-ils.

    * On n'a pas fini le ménage.

    * Luffy !!

    * Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était juste pour occuper Luffy et éviter qu'il fouine, déclara Nami.

    * Ouf, soupirèrent t-ils bruyamment.

    * Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on n'étaient pas là pour faire la fête ? Demanda Ace.

    * Ouais c'est vrai ça !! s'exclama Luffy.

    * Bah alors, « Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour faire la fête ? qu'est ce qu'on attend pour être heureux ?». Chantonna Brook.

    * Fiesta !!

    * Kanpai !!




 

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille réussi à transformer un jour de ménage en jour de fête. Quand aux autres...

    * Bougez-vous bon sang, si le colonel Smoker apprends que nous avons perdus le sergent-chef Tashigi, on est bons pour la morgue!!

    * Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là et en plus, j'ai attrapé d'autre pirates, Fit Tashigi en grimpant à bord du navire, trempée comme une soupe.

    * Mais bon sang, faîtes nous sortir de là !!

    * Pas question Baggy le clown, tu est recherché et ta capture nous rapportera 5 millions de berrys, le tança un marine.

    * Malheureusement, l'autre m'a échappé...




 

Quelque part en mer :

    * Eh bien chef, nous avons eu de la chance de vous retrouver avant que cette femme de la marine ne vous attrape.

    * Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en serais sortit quand même.

    * Oh chef, vous êtes tellement fort.

    * Oui, mais mugiwara ne perd rien pour attendre, ma vengeance sera terrible !!




 

Inconscients de toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur leurs épaules, les membres de l'équipage des mugiwaras continuèrent de faire la fête.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà !  
> La semaine prochaine, on part sur un petit drabble Inuyasha !  
> Kissoux !


End file.
